halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Antonio-007 (Sev)
'Non Canon Friendly Policy' Hey, here again. I'm going to mark your page as non-canon friendly so you're aware that the page is going against site policy right now. It's not a punishment, just a reminder. Please make the changes as soon as possible. To find the list of issues I picked up on, they're the same as the issues with your Fireteam Erebus page. The list of issues is on Erebus's talk page: Talk:Fireteam Erebus. Please check there to make corrections regarding Sev's page and Erebus's page. If you need help or want to discuss the nature of the Canon Policy, I'm available on my talk page. Again, happy to have you on the site. Let me know if there is anything you need help with. Good luck and see you around the site. 'NCF Issues Requiring Fixes' Depending on how you want to approach it, here are the things that are currently going against Halo Fanon's canon policy. *Interactions with Doctor Halsey, same problem with Fireteam Erebus. Consider revising. *Interactions with SPARTAN-IIs during training since they can't be present if they were secret and not working with Halsey. *Hyper Lethal Vector, Halsey mentions there were only two - of which, Noble Six was one and the other is unknown - heavily implied to be the Master Chief. While it could be argued that Halsey would not know, the use of "Hyper Lethal Vector" as a character term in Halo Fanfiction is often associated with a character being considered a Mary Sue due to the extremity of Hyper Lethal Vector status - everyone wants to be, not that they should. Up to you how you want to address that. That's about it, there are some weird writing choices that appear in both your articles like the random snippet about the Pelican ride with Marines or whatever. Kind of strange. Anyway, one of the things a Halopedia Admin I talked to in regards to the Fireteam Erebus article I asked to look over: he suggested not writing so much about events close to the Master Chief and main story canon because you're more likely to deal with non-canon policies that way, so better to break away from that. His two cents if you're willing to consider it. Hope that clears things up, I'm available if you need to discuss the article situation. Signing off now. : In regards to the admin’s opinion while it’s appreciated and I certainly plan to branch off from what’s already given I plan to do so slowly as I haven’t read many of the books so don’t know if anything would conflict with them if you have them as cannon. I have addressed the items listed on this page as well now. About the marine and the pelican snippet; it’s more an inside joke and some comedy with me and some irl friends about a spartan that’ll be in the story. Hence why it’s under Sev’s page it’s why he coined the second nickname of kamikaze. Please review this and Erebus as I’ve made fixes to both now and hope they are in order: mind you I again do plan to add their own things as a universe such as someone’s Sigmaverse, but I first want to get through game cannon as I do with all my other fan fictions so I have established character development and tempered out kinks --AshTheReaper001 (talk) 19:28, June 25, 2019 (UTC)AshTheReaper001 : As for right now I’ve removed interactions with Halsey Kelly and John, only them knowing about their existence. The part on the article about Sev is in the future when they simply are on the same ship as Halsey is by coincidence and she comments on his status thinking him to be a Spartan 4. I won’t have them interact directly with cannon at all I just want them to be I’m familiar places for myself to start off. I will be doing my own thing for them such an example is Operation: Silent Dawn. If you can make any possible suggestions for missions to deviate away from the main cannon to remove the NCF is greatly appropriate it. --AshTheReaper001 (talk) 20:23, June 25, 2019 (UTC)AshTheReaper001